


let the tension seep from your bones

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Sterek Explorations [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, References to Knotting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Derek comes home from tracking a rogue alpha that was encroaching on his territory and threatening his town. When he finally fixes the problem and comes back home he finds Stiles crying in the shower. He then does what he can to soothe and help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first time writing a fic but it is my first time writing one with this pairing in this fandom. I've been in the fandom for awhile but had not approached writing a fic in it until now. I've been sticking strictly in Marvel but am now branching out.  
> Hope it is up to par :)

                Derek had been gone for 8 days. 8 days of tracking down a rogue alpha that had been encroaching on his territory and killing civilians. He, Scott, Jackson, and Danny all moved fast to find him, Allison alongside them with her bow. Lydia remained back in Beacon Hills with Stiles working on research and feeding them any necessary information. It had been bloody and brutal but eventually Derek got the other alpha to relent and sulk off somewhere else, with the threat that should he harm innocent people again that Derek would have no qualms with killing him and taking over his pack for himself. Now he just wanted to be home.

                When he came through the front door the entire house smelled like cinnamon and cloves. The kitchen table was littered with various books, all opened to different sections, highlighters and pencils everywhere. Stile’s laptop was glowing faintly in the darkened room. The coffee table and couch both had more books, along with a blanket and pillow hastily tossed onto one end. It appeared as though Stiles had been sleeping there in lieu of his bed. The entire house was dark. And cold. All he could here was the sound of water running and muffled breathing. He figured Stiles was in the shower so he made his way upstairs, but as soon as his foot landed on the 3rd step he smelled it; _distress, **pain** , exhaustion_. Then he heard the faintest whimper.

                Quick as he could Derek scaled the stairs and practically barreled into the bathroom. The room was also dark, only 2 candles burning on the counter. The room was steamy; he could barely make out Stile’s shape sitting on the floor of the tub behind the fogged glass. Now that he was in the room with him all Stiles was feeling hit him like a wave; _**pain** , tension, need_.

                “Stiles? What’s wrong?” Derek moved further in and pressed his hand against the glass.

                “Derek?” Stiles sobbed out, his voice was broken and it was clear he had been crying.

                “Did you have another panic attack? What’s wrong? What do you need?” Derek slid the door open and looked down at Stiles curled up tight with his knees to his chest, the water hitting the back of his neck and running down his spine.

                “Headache. Tension headache. Had it for days,” he cried into his knees.

                “Oh, poor baby,” Derek frowned. He started removing his own clothes and eventually slipped into the shower behind Stiles, pulling him against his chest. He ran his hands down Stiles are gently and pressed a light where his neck met his shoulder.

                “I missed you,” Stiles breathed out heavily.

                “I missed you too. I would’ve come back sooner if I had known you were having this much pain,” he calmed, “What have you taken for it?”

                “I started with coffee so the caffeine would help. But it did nothing. Then I took asprin and still nothing. So I started going through every possible option. Capsaicin, turmeric, ice, heat, lavender oil, then valerian root to try and maybe just calm my nerves, and then just trying to sleep. Nothing has helped. My neck feels like it’s breaking and I just am so glad you’re home right now,” he was whimpering again. Derek melted and pulled him tighter to his chest.

                “Let me take some pain of the pain away, ok?” Derek asked quietly.

                “Ok,” he sniffled. Derek pressed his palm to the back of Stiles’s head and felt all that tension start to unfurl. His own neck tightened with it and then it was willed away. Soon he felt the smaller boy’s shoulders drop and his body relaxed back against Derek’s.

                “Mmm, better?” Derek sought, he was now running his nose along Stiles’s neck and peppering smaller kisses and he made his way to his ears, then he just nuzzled behind them and brushed Stiles’s hair back.

                “Yes. Thank you,” he sighed. He turned his body slightly and brought his face under Derek’s jaw.

                “How many days were you feeling like this?” he asked.

                “3. I think. After about 20 hours I stopped keeping track. I’m not sure I know what day it is right now anyway,” he revealed.

                “Let’s get you to bed, then. You probably need sleep. I know I do,” Derek decide and stood up. He still had Stiles gathered in his arms. Finally, the boy was facing him, his doe eyes bright and happy to finally see him again. They kissed gently and.

                “Carry me? I’m ever so weak and in need of aid,” Stiles smiled. It was nice to hear him in good spirits after how he had been a little while ago.

                “I suspect you’ll want to be the little spoon too, huh?” Derek teased as he easily lifted Stiles into his arms, Stiles’s legs wrapped around his waist.

                “Of course. Everyone knows that I get to be the little spoon,” Stiles yawned and pressed his face against Derek’s sternum.

                “You’re incorrigible,” Derek smiled and carried him back to their bedroom. He placed him very gingerly on the bed and pulled the blankets back. Stiles clamored under them and gestured for Derek to join him. Derek rolled his eyes and climbed in behind him. He wrapped his arm around Stiles’s middle and pulled him flush with his body. Both were still naked and their legs tangled together under the blanket.

                “Did you catch him?” Stiles gave a large yawn and burrowed his head deep into the pillow.

                “Yep. And sent him on his way. He won’t be back,” Derek informed.

                “Such a strong alpha,” Stiles whispered as he started drifting off. Having been without any solid amount of sleep in so long it was unsurprising he drifted off so soon. Derek was grateful for the rest both were going to be getting. If he was honest, he wouldn’t have even gone on that mission if Stiles had asked him not to, the pack probably could have ejected that alpha on their own, he was certainly weak enough without his own pack in tow. He didn’t really like being so far away for so long anyhow. A day or two he could handle, especially if he was within driving distance. Even when Stiles was at his absolute worst, on edge jumping around the room and speaking a mile a minute, Derek would much rather be annoyed by him in their home than in some quiet car miles away. He used to despite Stiles at first, whenever Scott would bring him along. The boy would rock back and forth on his feet, chewing on a pen or straw as he flipped through pages in an almost chaotic manner. Eventually he became such a fixture that Derek found it difficult to concentrate without the noise and fumbling. He started to miss the smell of him when they were away.

                Eventually, one day, Stiles had been injured very badly by another wolf, some beta who was turned and had no alpha. He came barreling through Derek’s territory manic, almost a rampage. He was practically feral. He found Stiles walking through the preserve and lunged at him. He was able to evade a direct attack on his person but found himself tripping over a root and tumbling headfirst into a deep ravine. Scott found him and fished him out after eradicating the beta. When they brought him to the hospital they called Derek to let him know what had been going on. Panic rose in him and he sprinted to the hospital. When he saw Stiles unconscious and bleeding he growled. He growled loud enough that people down the hall heard him. Scott had to usher everyone else out of the room and calm Derek down himself. When he was finally steadied he pulled back Stiles’s blankets and folded himself around the smaller boy in the bed. He pulled some pain away and fell asleep. When Stiles woke up the next morning to find an alpha asleep on top of him he laughed. Actually laughed at Derek’s furrowed brow and messy hair. He smoothed out the worry lines and kissed Derek on the cheek like it was nothing. From that point on their relationship evolved from forced camaraderie to a deep and loving partnership. Lying in bed next to him every night was now all he wanted.

 

                In the morning Derek woke up to Stiles completely wrapped around him while almost simultaneously tangled in the sheets. Glancing at the clock he realized they had slept for nearly 7 hours and it felt as though his boyfriend could use several more. He pressed his face back into Stiles’s neck, both scenting him and smelling him. He smelled calm and happy, which was all he could hope for. When he turned his face to the rest of the room he caught a whiff of what smelled like Scott making breakfast in the kitchen. He slowly extracted himself from Stiles’s grasp and made his way downstairs.

                “Morning, Derek,” Scott smiled. Derek nodded in reply and rubbed his hand over his eyes. He spied the coffee poured himself a cup before yawning again. Having rested so thoroughly he had no reason to feel tired, but having his mate back in his space let comfort settle deep in his bones. He hadn’t been this relaxed in over a week. His body was letting him enjoy the ease at which he was feeling.

                “Stiles still asleep?” Scott asked.

                “Yea. Seems he didn’t sleep much while we were gone. When I got back last night he was curled up in the shower with a bad tension headache. Said he’d had it for a few days and he was in a lot of pain. I took some of it and finally got him to sleep. I have a feeling he will be out for a little while longer,” Derek explained.

                “Oh man, he hasn’t had one of those in a long time. Probably a few years,” Scott grimaced.

                “He used to get them regularly?” Derek sought.

                “Sort of. Whenever his dad was working a lot or had some really dangerous cases Stiles would get himself really worked up. Worrying a lot. I mean, I get it. When your parent is a cop there is always the very real possibility that they could die at work. He was already down one parent so it makes sense it would put him on edge. He must’ve gotten upset when we were gone,” Scott sighed and frowned. He didn’t like the idea of Stiles in pain any more than Derek did.

                “Today we should spend the day relaxing, maybe also eating an absurd amount of carbs. I bet we can marathon all the Marvel movies and put him immediately in a good mood,” Derek suggested.

                “Are you willing to watch _Winter Soldier_ again and have Stiles bug you about the whole weird metal arm thing that I still don’t get?” he teased.

                “He is apparently attracted to men with dark hair who like to scowl a lot. You can blame me for him tracking down a sleeve that resembles the arm from the movie,” Lydia chuckled as she entered the kitchen.

                “I am torn between blaming and thanking you…” Derek hummed thoughtfully as he remembered the first time he wore said sleeve with Stiles. They didn't leave the bedroom for a solid 24 hours.

                “Gross,” Scott snorted.

                “He still out?” Lydia tilted her head towards Derek.

                “Yea. The headache took a lot out of him,” he answered.

                “I figured. I tried everything I could think of but he was too tense. Good thing you guys came back when you did,” she related and grabbed some toast from the counter.

                “He’s asleep now and I’m going to let him sleep as long as possible,” Derek smirked. Not more than a few minutes later did Derek and Scott both smell panic.

                “Derek?!” they heard from upstairs. It was Stiles and he sounded terrified. Scott and Derek bolted up to the bedroom with Lydia trailing them. They all found Stiles breathing heavily and on the verge of tears at the end of the bed.

                “Oh god, Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek was quick to wrap around him and let there be as much body contact as possible.

                “I woke up and you were gone,” he sobbed, “I thought I dreamt you coming home and got scared. Thought I was still alone.”

                “No, baby. I’m sorry. I should’ve woken you up or stayed in bed until you were ready to get up. I just went down for coffee. I’m so sorry you were scared,” Derek could feel the fear slowly seep out of him but he was still upset. “I’m not going anywhere any time soon, alright? How about you put on some pants and we go have some breakfast.” Stiles nodded slowly. Scott and Lydia left the room so he could get dressed. Derek watched as Stiles slowly pulled on some black slacks and one of Derek’s henleys. He grinned as Stiles pushed up the sleeves and turned back around to climb back on Derek’s lap.

                “Carry me again?” he beamed.

                “I shouldn’t encourage you,” he chuckled as he most assuredly carried Stiles down to the kitchen. He set his partner on the countertop but remained standing between the v of his legs. He slowly fed Stiles some toast and bacon while also goading him on to drink some coffee. They nuzzled each other every few minutes as if they were alone in the room. Lydia and Scott were polite enough to mostly ignore them and continued to talk between themselves. Derek placed a small and gentle bite on Stiles’s neck and licked a small line up to his ear. Stiles shivered and tightened his legs around Derek’s hips.

                “Hey guys, looks like we got a new nuisance,” Liam announced as he waltzed into the kitchen.

                “What do you mean?” Scott raised a brow.

                “Deaton called and said he’s been finding mutilated animals in the woods. At first he thought it was actual wolves, coyotes, or mountain lions. But then he started seeing some changes, like specific organs missing with others untouched. He thinks that the first few mutilated animals were like a red herring and now someone is killing them for specific purposes needing specific items. So, he wants us to investigate,” he revealed.

                “Oh, well that’s not so bad,” Scott mumbled.

                “Well, sort of. It’s happening about 3 hours north of here. If it’s what he thinks it is, we’re going to have to probably trap it. He thinks it’s an Asin, a weak one at that. But it’s getting stronger since its prey is getting larger. He said it’s only a matter of time before it starts luring humans,” Liam continued.

                “Asin?” Scott pressed.

                “An Asin is from native American folklore. It looks like a small girl, she lures women and children into the woods and devours them. She’s not human at all, just looks it. No one has ever really captured one so we don’t know if it’s a shapeshifter or not. I assumed it was since there aren’t many creatures who look like humans to start with,” Stiles droned.

                “Look at you, Mr. Smarty pants,” Scott laughed.

                “Well, I gotta be good for something,” he sighed.

                “Anyway,” Liam interrupted, “We should head out in the morning. We’ll probably be gone a few days again.”

                Derek looked at Stiles to see him nod in agreement, but his eyes took on a faraway look. His jaw clenched even though he was smiling. His shoulders rose slightly and his heart rate increased.

                “I’ll pack you guys some good road trip snacks,” Stiles added, voice somewhat tight. Scott was looking at him now too, probably smelling the sadness that was now pouring out of him.

                “I’m not going,” Derek put forward.

                “What?” Liam shot.

                “I’m not going. You said the Asin is weak. You guys can probably capture it fine without me. I am going to stay here and rest,” Derek finished.

                “But we need – “

                “You. Do. Not. Need. Me for every mission,” he punctuated, “I need to rest. I want to stay here. I will drive up if you desperately need my help. But I have a feeling you all can handle it without me just fine. Bring Alison and Erica. Boyd too. There will be more than enough of you to track and trap or kill it.”

                “Sounds good to me. I’ll come too. I can hang out in the hotel room with research,” Lydia purred.

                “Fine,” Liam relented. Derek could see his beta wanted him to come but Derek couldn’t quite find it in himself to be the leader right then. Stiles was as much a part of the pack as the rest and Stiles needed more attention right now.

                “You don’t have to stay, Derek,” Stiles whispered.

                “But I want to. I’ve been apart from you for over a week and I’m not about to leave tomorrow after just coming back home to you. Maybe I just want to spend the next few days wrapped up in blankets on the couch with you while we watch movies. You barely smell like me right now and I need to get my scent deep into your skin again. That is going to require a lot of constant skin-on-skin contact,” he smiled as he soothed Stiles’s concerns.

                “Really?” he bit his lip.

                “Yep,” he kissed Stiles’s forehead and let his nose run along his hairline.

                “We’re gonna go and let you two do what you two do when we aren’t around,” Lydia smirked and tugged Scott up from the table. She pushed both men out of the house and guided them to her car. He could always count on Lydia to know what was needed in the moment. After they heard the car drive away both Derek and Stiles took deep breaths and relaxed.

                “Now, clothes off and get to the couch,” Derek ordered.

                “Yes, sir,” Stiles sassed but complied readily. Both men stripped and piled onto the couch. Stiles straddled Derek’s lap and began to kiss him like he needed it. And he supposed he did. He needed Derek around him, under him, over him. In him. He needed him in every way. Their kisses went from light and playful to deep and sloppy very quickly. Stiles was the first to push his tongue into the other’s mouth, licking up into the wet heat. When he began to roll his hips he heard Derek release a low growl and tighten his grip on Stiles’s waist. If he gripped any harder, he might leave a bruise. One of Derek’s hands trailed up to cup the back of his boyfriend’s neck while the other groped his ass. His fingers danced along the cleft and he pulled Stiles’s body closer. He ground his body up against the smaller boy and let him feel his hardened arousal.

                “Mmm, that for me?” he teased.

                “Definitely,” Derek moaned and slipped them over so Stiles was under him. He settled between his legs again and spread them wider. He let their cocks rub together as they bucked into one another. Precome had already began to drip from the ends of both and it made sliding easier. Derek started to grind down against his boyfriend ruthlessly. Stiles was moaning wantonly and gasping Derek’s name over and over like a prayer. The arousal was radiated off his partner in waves and it almost felt like Derek could drown in it. Stiles was close to tipping over the edge, both could feel it. Derek took both of their cocks in his large hand and jerked them off together. Stiles shouted as the calloused fingers swiped over his sensitive cockhead. Derek only needed to run his hands along their erections three more times before Stiles came hard. His cum came out fast and painted both of their chests and stomachs in long strips. As Derek saw Stiles completely undone, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy he was quick to follow, their semen now intermingled between them.

                “God, Derek. That was so good. I needed that,” he panted.

                “So did I. But we are not done,” he replied lustily.

                “Oh?” Stiles grinned.

                “Mhmm. We are going to go get cleaned up and then I am going to get inside you. Probably going to stay there all day. That sound good to you? Maybe I can knot you while I'm at it,” he asked, knowing full well it would be a ‘yes.’

                “Oh! Yes, please,” Stiles preened.

                “Good,” Derek kissed him and pulled him back up into his lap. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before going into the bathroom to wipe off. They spent the rest of the day settled on the couch and bingeing through Marvel films as promised. Of course, they found time to fuck between, or during, each one. By nightfall Stiles was so exhausted he slept another 9 hours. Contentment and happiness leaving him glowing. Derek wouldn’t have it any other way.  


End file.
